1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device, and more particularly to a leg massage device specially for massaging legs.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Following the people lay more and more stress on health great variety of massage devices are being developed increasingly. Every kind of massage device has its own specific shape and structure, which also has its own special massage function and effect in pattern of stroking or kneading. Furthermore, the concept of improving health by massaging the acupuncture points has been widely accepted and applied, especially the idea that by massaging the acupuncture points of the legs and soles to activate the functions of the human organs. Due to the quick tempo of life, people don't have enough time to sit down for massaging the acupuncture points of the legs and soles, a great variety of leg massage device or chair arose as require. But still there are some disadvantages in the structure of them need to be improved:
Just as shown in FIG. 1, wherein an oscillating board 90 of a conventional leg massage device has a massage portion 91 being made of soft material with a little hardness. Although it can provide somewhat massage effect, based on the structure design of the oscillating board 90, the massage portion 91 of the oscillating board 90 cannot provide a comfortable and satisfactory press against the leg in case of massage, accordingly failed in providing a comfortable and satisfactory massage effect. That's because the sizes of the human legs are different and also people are found of different oscillating effect, while the massage portion 91 of the oscillating board 90 cannot be adjusted according to needs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional leg massage device.